


The Small Things: Collected Dracula Drabbles

by astano



Category: Dracula (TV 2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astano/pseuds/astano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collected Dracula drabbles, originally posted on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Post 1x04

She’s learnt to take her happiness in the small things.

There is a little in the way Mina always comes so slowly to wakefulness. She’s groggy and disoriented at first, her eyes crinkled against the brightness of the sun, and her mouth downturned, as if she can’t bear the thought of having to leave the warmth of their shared bed. As on every day, Mina’s eyes eventually blink open fully, capturing Lucy’s gaze almost immediately. It takes everything she has inside for Lucy to look as though she hasn’t whiled away the better part of the morning watching Mina sleep. Mina smiles, and her voice is scratchy, full of a good night’s sleep when she murmurs, “Good morning, Lucy.” The happiness blooms almost painfully in Lucy’s chest as she smiles back.

~

There is even a little happiness in the sound of her name, later, falling loudly, excitedly from Mina’s lips. Lucy can almost pretend the pleasure evident in the tone of her voice, in the way Mina fair bounces across the room, is simply because Lucy has walked through the door. It’s futile, of course, for mere seconds later, Mina’s holding out her hand, begging for Lucy’s opinion of the ring claiming position on her left hand.

“It’s lovely, darling,” she says, bringing the hand close to her face, squinting hard and obvious at the stone.

She could buy Mina a thousand of these rings, buy her a ring worth a thousand times more, with a stone that would dazzle, would blind all who looked at it, but it wouldn’t be enough. The biggest diamond in the world would never be enough to make her into the person Mina desires.

She takes happiness from the feel of Mina’s hand in her own, and thinks not of Jonathan waiting only a short distance away.

~

On the occasions, far too frequent, when Jonathan has been an insensitive halfwit, when his word or his actions or lack thereof have once more hurt Mina in however inconsequential a way, Lucy tries not to feel anything. She tries furiously to ignore the hope building inside that this time Mina will once and for all come to see how much better she is than Jonathan God damn Harker.

Even more, she absolutely refuses to acknowledge how good it feels to hold Mina in her arms, to give comfort in the only way she knows.

There is no real happiness here, but sometimes when Mina has exhausted herself into sleep, enclosed safely in Lucy’s arms, Lucy feels happier that she has any right to be.

~

She’s learnt to take her happiness in the small things, because in the big things there is Jonathan. There is Jonathan and a wedding and life to which Lucy does not and cannot belong.

She’s learnt to take her happiness in the small things because that’s all she’ll ever have.


	2. Post 1x05

Jonathan is a known quantity, someone who’s been there for as long as Lucy can remember. As much as it hurts to see him with Mina, the pain is dull, a low throb that’s faded mostly into the background of her every day affairs.

There’s even a quiet acceptance of sorts. Mina loves her, that much Lucy knows, and sometimes she even thinks Mina may love her as much as she loves Mina, only that she loves Jonathan more, and that’s… it’s how things have always been.

By night she dreams of a life where Jonathan doesn’t exist, or where Lucy was the one to first reveal her heart. Sometimes Jonathan leaves, and sometimes he dies, but always in his absence, Mina is hers and they are happy.

This pain, watching Mina dance with Mr. Grayson, watching her face, his hands, is sharp and white-hot. It drives through Lucy’s chest like a knife and twists deep. Betrayal courses through her blood so fast she feels sick from it, and it takes everything she has to breathe through the nausea, to make it long enough that she can step outside.

Jonathan is a known quantity, acceptable, even, but Mr. Grayson…

Lucy stumbles against the wall outside, fingers grasping uselessly at the stone as she draws in breath after breath, only one thought spinning through her mind.

_Without Jonathan, it was meant to be me._


End file.
